howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
It Was the Worst Day of My Life
"It Was the Worst Day of My Life" is the 65th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary After Annalise chooses Gabriel as her second chair, the unexpected duo puts all of their efforts into Nate Sr.’s murder re-trial as they try to convince a jury to grant an insanity plea. Meanwhile, Bonnie struggles to rebound after a dark part of her past resurfaces."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.05 - It Was the Worst Day of My Life - Promo + Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Although credited, Amirah Vann (Tegan Price) and Timothy Hutton (Emmett Crawford) are absent from this episode. **This marks the first episode in which a series regular is credited but does not appear. *The director of the episode, Laura Innes also portrays Governor Lynne Birkhead in the episode. *Annalise Keating's number in Gabriel Maddox's phone is saved under "Her". *Glynn Turman (Nathaniel Lahey, Sr.) was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series for his performance in this episode."Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series" - Wikipedia 'Important Events' *Annalise Keating wins the second case of her class-action. Nate Lahey, Sr. is found not guilty and therefore remanded to a psychiatric facility. **Governor Lynne Birkhead takes another hit with Annalise's victory in court and asks her assistant to bring her in for a meeting. *Bonnie Winterbottom deals with the truth about her son, forcing everyone away. **She told Ronald Miller about her troubled childhood and he accompanied her while she went to see her sister, Julie Winterbottom. *Michaela Pratt and Asher Millstone are on speaking terms and are planning Oliver Hampton and Connor Walsh's bachelor and bachelor parties. *Laurel Castillo grows closer to Gabriel Maddox and puts two and two together that Frank Delfino is somehow involved with Gabriel and confronts him about it. *At the Coliver Wedding, Connor is still looking for Oliver and finds his mother, Pam Walsh engaged in sexual activities with Asher in the parking lot. 'Title' *During Nate Lahey, Sr.'s retrial at the Philadelphia Courthouse, Prosecutor Alvin Cox crossed Nate's testimony of his version of events the murder after he got out of the SHU (solitary confinement). Nate said "I remember. It was the worst day of my life." The prosecutor then said "So, you knew? In the moment you knew that that was the worst day of your life? Well, that sounds like you regret what you did.". He used his 'regret' emotion as something to suggest that he was mentally competent during the murder. **"It Was the Worst Day of My Life" - Nate Lahey, Sr. 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 505Promo (1).png 505Promo (2).png 505Promo (3).png 505Promo (4).png 505Promo (5).png 505Promo (6).png 505Promo (7).png 505Promo (8).png 505Promo (9).png 505Promo (10).png 505Promo (11).png 505Promo (12).png 505Promo (13).png 505Promo (14).png 505Promo (15).png 505Promo (16).png 505Promo (17).png 505Promo (18).png 505Promo (19).png 505Promo (21).png 505Promo (22).png 505Promo (23).png 505Promo (24).png 505Promo (25).png 505Promo (27).png Behind the Scenes 505Promo (20).png 505Promo (26).png 'Poster' 505OliverPoster.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x05 Promo "It Was the Worst Day of My Life" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 5x05 Sneak Peek "It Was the Worst Day of My Life" (HD) References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes